iKnow What's Up
by Geekquality
Summary: Freddie was being icky during iOwn A Restaurant. Carly has a little talk with him about it. SEDDIE. Oneshot. Carly's POV.


**Hey. So iOwn a Restaurant was interesting. And like everyone else, I hate how jerky Freddie was being. }:/ But there's a reason! Dan' got something up his Penny T sleeve... and like a lot of other people, I'm writing fanfiction about this! So I hope you enjoy this :::;) Btw, I'll update iHunger Games this coming weekend. }:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ha, if I owned iCarly, there would be a couple of things that didn't happen in this episode. Or in the future. Ever.**

* * *

Carly's POV

This week has been the weirdest week ever. Sam and Gibby teamed up and formed a restaurant and Spencer is trying to make our security better. It's not working, obviously. After accidently pelting Mrs. Benson with popcorn kernels (but hey, I'm not complaining), Freddie convinced her it was safe and now we're in the studio studying.

But I couldn't focus on the American Revolution or Mayans or whatever this history unit was even about.

"_Is it too late for you to love me?"_

That caught me off guard. I'm used to how weird my friends are, but this was… no. Freddie, why would you say that? That's like, no-man's land, dude.

He's been extra clingy, too. It's like he's going back to the Freddie in freshman year. And no one is okay with that. No one. He even admitted that he wasn't very fond of that Freddie.

Sam and Freddie just got out of a relationship. Why would he come back to me? That's kind of an icky move there.

I look up at him. He's staring intently at his history book but his eyes seem off. Finally, I sigh and close my history book.

"Okay, Freddie, what's up?"

He shakes his head slightly and looks up at me, confused. "Uh, I'm studying…" he motions to his book as if it were obvious.

"No, Freddie, I mean… why are you acting this way?"

This seems to catch his attention. A brief realization washes over his face before resuming his regular poker face. Oh god.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he casually looks back down at his book.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about_," I mock my lower guy voice. "Yeah, likely story!" my voice goes back to normal, but louder.

He rolls his eyes and gives me a half smile. "Really, Carls, what are you getting at?"

"STOP PLAYING IT COOL, MISTER!" I stand up and waggle a finger down at him. He looks up at me, shocked. "Do you like me again?"

"Of course I like you, Carly. You're my best fr-"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I shout at him. I may be taking this out of line, but whatever. I'm allowed to do that right now.

He looks away for a moment and a sad look crosses his face before he looks back at me and laughs. "Of course I don't like you like that anymore. I got over you."

My mouth hangs open in shock. "But… you… why… you asked me if I would love you again! _And_ you started hanging out with me a lot more and…"

"Carly, it's not like that…"

"No, Freddie," I start and sick back down. Okay, if he can go into no-man's land, then so can I. "You just got out of a relationship with Sam. How could you go back to liking me? I thought you were over this!"

Freddie stays silent. "She's been hanging around Gibby a lot recently…"

I have to stifle a laugh. "Gibby? _Gibby_? Are you… jealous?

"What?" he attempts to laugh and push that thought away. "Pssh, no, why would I be jealous? Haha, ha, pfff…"

"You're jealous!" I accuse and smile a bit. "You're jealous of Gibby! Wait... you're _jealous_ of _Gibby_?"

He just looks down and shakes his head, almost defeated.

I sigh. This must actually be bothering him. But… this is _Gibby_.

"Freddie, look at me," I wait until he finally looks up at me. "There is nothing going on with Sam and Gibby." I try to spell it out for him, as if he were a kid.

"But they're starting this whole restaurant together and she's being nicer to him and meaner to me and I don't like it."

"Well, she was meaner to Gibby when you two dated."

"Are you saying that they're going to date?" He looks alarmed, a bit mad, and hurt.

"No, she'd never date him. He's Gibby."

"But she would never date me, either, and look at what happened!" he rants and his voice cracks. He balls up his fists, too. "What if she starts dating Gibby?"

I shiver at the thought. "Gross."

"Yeah," he agrees angrily and nods his head.

Another few seconds of silence pass before I speak up. No this is going deep into no-man's land. More like, no-animal or man's land. Lame, but true. "Do you still like her?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"I still _love_ her."

"You love her?" He just nods, refusing to look me in the eye. I know that Sam loved him, but I never knew if he did or not. I assumed he did, but I never heard him say it. I can't know everything, right?

I sigh and put my hand on his shoulder. "Freddie, you realize that acting as if you have a crush on me isn't going to make you guys get back together again, right?"

"I just… I kinda wanted to get her jealous so she knew how it felt." He looks down again and plays with his fingers nervously. Ugh, Freddie, you can be so stupid sometimes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you earlier this week to make you didn't have feelings for me. Honestly, I know that you wouldn't have feelings for me. And if you let the topic slide, then you didn't want to talk about it, which meant you didn't like me. And I was kinda preparing you for this week."

"Freddie you're playing with girls' feelings here. That's never a good thing."

"I know," he laughs, but there's no humor in it. "I should know this; you guys have been my best friends for years."

"Then why-?"

"Because," he gets even more frustrated and gets up off the ground and paces around the room. "She goes around saying that these guys are hot and basically throwing herself at that One Direction member and not caring if this crazy girl kisses me and it's as if we never happened, you know?" He grabs his hair in frustration, much like when Lewbert almost became his dad. "I just want her back."

Now he looks like a lost little puppy. Aww, poor Freddie. I feel bad for the boy. He has never exactly had the best luck with girls, me included. He's like my brother, but he's insanely awkward.

"Alright, let me give you some friendly advice. 'Hitting on me' isn't going to get Sam to want you back," I tell him using air quotation marks.

"Then what is?"

"_Being you!_" I poke him in the stomach. "She fell in love with _you!_ Not some jerkface who tries to get her jealous. Honestly, Freddie, this whole plan of yours isn't very… nice. It's actually pretty icky."

"I… I know," he sighs. "I just wanted to make her feel as jealous as I felt, but I guess that's not every nice either. You're right! I'm such a jerk!"

"No, you're just a boy. Boys are stupid," I pat him on the shoulder sympathetically. What? It's true!

"Wow, thanks, Carls," he chuckles. I shrug and smile. "Really, thank you. I honestly had no idea how much longer I could've pretended to have a crush on you again. You're like my sister!"

"Thanks… bro," I lightly punch his shoulder. He just shakes his head with a smile.

I hope they get together again soon. Watching Freddie like this is pretty sad. And Sam must've caught on at some point. She must be a wreck, too. I promised them that I wouldn't meddle… it's just – they need to get back together!

* * *

**Boom. I hoped you liked it. This is what I think Freddie was thinking during this episode. He's lied to the girls before like this _kind of_ with Ashley the intern. So who knows?**


End file.
